<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The rest of our life by Nyxie_lights13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29859372">The rest of our life</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyxie_lights13/pseuds/Nyxie_lights13'>Nyxie_lights13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Auror Draco Malfoy, Drarry, Established Relationship, Harry is messy, M/M, Moving In Together, Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, One Shot, POV Draco Malfoy, Post-Hogwarts, Professor Harry Potter, Short &amp; Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, draco plays piano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:34:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,407</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29859372</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyxie_lights13/pseuds/Nyxie_lights13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco moves into Grimmauld Place with Harry after their last year at Hogwarts<br/></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The rest of our life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is a continuation of my previous fic, "bloodline"<br/>you don't need to read it for this to make sense but check it out if you can!</p><p>this is FULL of fluff so have fun with the cuteness</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em> <strong>”i think you’re growing on me”</strong> </em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>Sometimes home isn’t a place, it’s a person. </p><p>Draco Malfoy discovered this completely out of the blue. </p><p>After being roomed with Harry Potter during his final year at Hogwarts, he found out that the most important thing about a home is the people inside it; which probably explained a lot about Draco’s upbringing. </p><p>He’d hated rooming with him originally, but in time, Draco had grown to love the mess that Harry just created wherever he went. He’d also grown to love the boy who left in the first place. </p><p>Falling in love with Harry Potter came out of nowhere, but it was in no way a mistake. They didn’t talk about life before their eighth year, it wasn’t needed, so much more could be said in the unsaid. Everything about Harry was exactly what Draco needed, he fell for him hard, and was still falling. </p><p>When Harry asked him to move into Grimmauld Place, it was their final day at Hogwarts, they were tangled up together in their dorm room and Harry had just blurted it out. It seemed like such an insane idea, but now that Draco was packing up his entire life into boxes, he couldn’t wait to be rid of the Manor. </p><p>The big grey house was a safe place for Draco when he was a child, but it was always tainted by darkness, evil was threaded through the walls, you could never rid yourself of the sick feeling it left in your stomach. All he wanted to do was get away from it, going to Grimmauld with the love of his life was exactly the fresh start he needed. </p><p>He looked at his empty childhood bedroom, he expected to feel upset, but a flurry of excitement rushed through him; breaking into a huge smile. </p><p>“Okay so we’re doing this.” Draco breathed, feeling the unsettling feeling of apparition flooding through him. </p><p>-</p><p>He appeared in Harry’s living room, he wasn’t there, but Draco could hear music playing somewhere in the house. He threw his bag down on the floor, opening the door into the main stairwell. </p><p>“Harry?” Draco shouted up the staircase, he could hear some shuffling about upstairs, before Harry’s face popped down over the banister; smiling brightly. “Hi!” His face was flushed, shirt unbuttoned to his collarbone, dark hair covering his face a little. Harry practically tumbled down the stairs, they were squeaking as he went, signally the age of his house. He threw himself around Draco, wrapping his legs round Draco's waist. </p><p>“So, am I getting the grand tour?” Draco gave Harry a wicked smile, before he was pulled up the stairs. </p><p>Although old, and outdated, Grimmauld place was rather charming. Behind the peeling wallpaper and slightly strange smell, it had this comforting allure to it. Draco had always assumed it was damp and cold, but Harry had clearly made some changes since the Black family lived there. Albeit, some certainly <em> interesting </em>changes. “Okay, I have a lot of work to do here.” Draco motioned to the oddly coloured walls of the kitchen, Harry shoved him gently. </p><p>“Apologies Mr interior designer.” Harry retorted, crossing his arms. “Follow me, I have something to show you.” </p><p>Draco followed Harry out of the room, he wandered up the stairs, pushing open a door on the second floor. Inside the room was a large, black piano, with alternating keys. draco felt his face lighting up, moving over to the instrument and sitting down, letting his hands hover over the black keys; relief washing over him. “It’s been here for years” Harry sat down next to him on the bench, “I was here with Ron and Hermione before we went horcrux hunting, ‘Mione knows how to play so she attempted to teach me and Ron since there was nothing else to do.” Harry’s face was soft, running his fingers gently over the keys. </p><p>“Judging by the layer of dust over it, I'm guessing it wasn’t successful?” Draco raised an eyebrow, Harry snorted, pushing Draco's shoulder. A comfortable silence fell over both of them, he let his head rest on Harry’s shoulder, his citrus scent running through Draco’s mind. </p><p>It was familiar now, Harry’s smell, but that didn’t mean it wasn’t the thing that made Draco blush more than anything. The hints of cinnamon mixing together with the orangery scent made him flush from the bottom of his neck to the tips of his ears, it was like he had smelled it for his entire life. That was when it hit him. </p><p>“No fucking way.” Draco removed his head from Harry’s shoulder, sitting up as straight as a board. Harry looked at him cautiously, confusion coursing through his face.</p><p>“I think I smelled you in my amortentia in sixth year.” Draco’s mouth was hanging open, he never understood what he smelled in the potion, he literally didn’t smell his own girlfriend so he just assumed his one wasn’t working properly. Harry was stifling a laugh, a hand flying over his mouth. “Sorry, that’s not funny” he tried to say seriously, but Harry was almost tearing up trying to hold this laugh in. </p><p>“Well that explains a lot.” Draco breathed out, Harry stood up from the bench, moving around to lean on the sleek black piano; he crossed his arms. “Play something for me” Harry pretty much ordered, Draco smiled smugly, and began playing. </p><p>-</p><p>Draco was sitting on the kitchen counter, Harry was cooking something that smelled <em> incredible. </em>Music was blaring loudly on the radio in the kitchen. </p><p>
  <em> I'm a shooting star leaping through the sky </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Like a tiger defying the laws of gravity </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I'm a racing car passing by like Lady Godiva </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I'm gonna go, go, go </em>
</p><p><em> There's no stopping me </em> </p><p>Harry was awkwardly dancing around the stove top, Draco was swinging his feet back and forth on the counter, gazing at his utterly ridiculous boyfriend. He laughed a little at their current situation, he was bopping around his new house's kitchen while Harry Potter made him dinner; it was practically fifteen year old Draco’s wet dream. </p><p>“When do you start at the auror program?” Harry asked him, turning the heat down on the stove slightly, turning around to stand in between Draco’s knees. “Monday morning” Draco shrugged, resting his arms on the nape of Harry’s neck. He was nervous about starting in with the Aurors, it was a huge shock when an owl came saying he’d been accepted into the training program, an ex-death eater in the aurors? It was mental, but Draco couldn’t wait. “When do you start?” Harry blinked at him, exhaling, Draco raised an eyebrow. </p><p>“Okay so i’ve not told anyone this yet, not even Ron and ‘Mione, so you can’t say anything alright?” Draco crossed an X over his chest, Harry rolled his eyes. “I took a job at Hogwarts.” </p><p>“You whAT?” draco’s eyes widened, Harry beamed from ear to ear. He pulled the other boy in for a hug, lifting Draco off the counter. “I’m gonna be the next DADA teacher at Hogwarts Dray!” He spun him around, meeting his eyes. The dimming sunlight was streaming in through the window, reflecting over his green eyes in iridescent beams. Harry turned his attention back to the pot on the stove, turning the heat up and dropping in some carrots, stirring the pot once again.</p><p>Draco stood behind Harry, wrapping his arms around his waist, his face buried in the mess of Potter hair. He swayed them both gently, softly moving them to the music still playing on the radio. “It’s ready love” Harry kissed him on the cheek, turning off the stove. They both bumbled around the kitchen, Draco setting the table and lighting candles because “that’s how the Malfoy’s do it.” Harry plated up their food, adding the last little flourishes so it was <em> just </em>perfect because “that’s how Harry does it.” </p><p>He poured Harry a glass of wine that he brought from home, dimming the lights a little with his wand, before joining his boyfriend at their kitchen table. Eating the first meal in their new home together. </p><p>Draco clinked their glasses against each other, smiling at Harry. </p><p>He was ready to do this, live out the rest of his life the way he always wanted. In <em> his </em> home with <em> his </em> person. </p><p>For merlin's sake he was about to be Auror, living with his Hogwart's Professor boyfriend in Grimmauld bloody Place. </p><p>He just couldn’t wait.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>yay!! just a quick little one shot that i’ve been wanting to write, hope you all enjoyed:)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>